bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Buddy Boris
is a cartoon reincarnation of Daniel "Buddy" Lewek after ending up killed by Ink Bendy as an original human being in 1946.Dreams Come to Life | Chapter 23 | Page 283-284''Dreams Come to Life'' | Chapter 24-25 He is one of the known Boris-like characters trapped in the Cycle, the other being Tom. General Description Physical Appearance A tall, dog-like being with pie-cut eyes, Buddy Boris appears almost perfectly identical to the original cartoon character, other than having a taller and almost human-like appearance. Personality With his human mind completely swept away, Buddy Boris is completely mute, since he never spoke or made any kind of noise. As he and Henry explore the studio together, he is shown to be timid in nature whenever an enemy lurks nearby, most often seen when Ink Bendy prowls the halls. He is also shown to have a fear of darkness (likewise known as "nyctophobia"), which is seen if Henry walks too far away from him inside the dark hallways. However, Buddy Boris is far from mean-spirited, giving Henry a safe place to recover in the safehouse and helping him navigate the lower floors. Biography Boris and the Dark Survival Boris and the Dark Survival takes place before the events of Bendy and the Ink Machine. It's said that he's living in a dangerous world surviving on anything he could find and fearing the Ink Demon stalking every his move. The game's goal is to collect six supplies needed by Buddy Boris and bring them back to the safehouse. After collecting the additional seven scraps found in the lockers, the cutscene appears showing a "person" made out of scraps. When Boris sees that, he sees a glimpse of the man he used to be... and then it was gone. Bendy and the Ink Machine Showing Up In Chapter 2: The Old Song, after narrowly escaping from Ink Bendy just after escaping Sammy's clutches, Henry enters the S3 vault and notices a can of Bacon Soup roll from around the corner out of view. As Henry demands that whoever is there should show themselves, he is shocked to discover a seemingly living Boris, which is Buddy Boris, walking up from the hallway to meet him. Safe Haven In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, sometime after the conclusion of the previous chapter, Buddy Boris takes Henry to a safe house where he has apparently been living to escape Ink Bendy. After waking up, Henry makes Buddy Boris a bowl of bacon soup in exchange for the lever to open the main door, and the pair of them venture out into the studio. Navigating the Darkness Entering the dark corridors, Henry calmly tells Buddy Boris not to be afraid while having the flashlight near him. Henry must keep close to Buddy Boris, otherwise, Buddy Boris will shiver in dread if Henry walks far away from him. As they navigate the hallway, Buddy Boris became puzzled while both himself and Henry heard running steps from someone. Finally reaching the end of the dark hallway, Buddy Boris crawls to the air vent for opening the gate to the Heavenly Toys area after borrowing a flashlight from Henry. Subsequently, they are briefly separated until Henry reaches the small area where the door leading to the toy storage is found after the "demon path" or "angel path". Work Together Reuniting, at last, Henry slightly said that he was scared to death when he thought he would lose Buddy Boris during their separation and then ask if there is any way for defending themselves with if danger comes before taking the Gent pipe from him. After passing the toy storage, Henry tells Buddy Boris to pull the lever from one hall next to Bendy's statue while Henry himself goes to attempt activating the other lever in order to open the main Level K area's door, but interrupted by the disfigured Butcher Gang enemy Piper. Once Piper has vanquished, Henry managed to pull the other lever along with Buddy Boris activating the first one together, opening the door to the next location. Meeting the Angel Both enters the elevator as Buddy Boris accompanies Henry to Twisted Alice's inner sanctum on Level 9. On Level 9, when the pair enters the flooded warehouse, Buddy Boris discovers a nearly identical copy of himself near the entrance, strapped down to a table and cut open, just like the one Henry found in the main studio. The warehouse has many of the Boris clones, along with dead members of the Butcher Gang. As Buddy Boris stares at "himself", Twisted Alice reveals that she used the clones of Boris to make herself "beautiful", using their insides to try and repair her broken state. The corpses left behind were simply the remains of anything she did not need. The nature of the death of all these clones with their insides torn out also hint at the one responsible for the death of the Boris clone on the upper floors. Waiting in the Elevator Throughout the quests, Buddy Boris will wait inside of the elevator as Henry travels to the various floors to do tasks for Twisted Alice. Whenever Ink Bendy or any other aggravated enemies appear within a certain radius, Buddy Boris cowers in fear until they are defeated or disappear, or moving to a different floor with the elevator to flee from the enemies. Elevator Crash Aftermath At the end, with all of Twisted Alice's quests accomplished, she double-crosses Henry after promising to let him escape, causing the elevator to plummet downwards. She screams that she wants Buddy Boris' insides to make herself beautiful, claiming that he is "the most perfect" one she's come across. The elevator crashes on Level S and knocks Henry out. As he comes to, Buddy Boris tries desperately to wake him up as Twisted Alice approaches from behind. Buddy Boris is then dragged into the darkness by Twisted Alice. Brutal Transformation :Main article: Brute Boris In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, Buddy Boris was captured by Twisted Alice and it was up to Henry to make his way and save him. Once reaching the entrance to the spiral stairway, Twisted Alice's voice remarks Henry about looking for Buddy Boris to rescue then told Henry deviously to hurry, because Buddy Boris was having "trouble staying in one piece". After accomplishing the first Bendy Land minigame, Twisted Alice's voice assures Henry that Buddy Boris does not mind waiting for his rescue to arrive while Henry was focusing on playing minigames. Henry has now successfully activated all of the switches to open the entrance to the Haunted House. Unfortunately, towards the end within the ballroom, Henry's mission of saving Buddy Boris' life was ultimately in vain, as Buddy Boris, now appearing as a massively monstrous version of himself named "Brute Boris", comes out of the darkness and throws the roller cart Henry was using away from him. Henry is forced to confront the monstrous Boris in a battle and kills him off at the end. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * From the first Q&A video, theMeatly had a final question which asked if Buddy Boris is a good guy before Chapter 3's release. theMeatly began to answer the question before getting interrupted with the ending titles."QUESTIONS ANSWERED #1! | Bendy and the Ink Machine" - 5:08 ** On Twitter, theMeatly attempted to finish explaining the answer to the question, but couldn't because of the Twitter character limit."Now the important thing to know about Boris in "Chapter 3" is... Oops!! Sorry! Out of Twitter characters for this post! Maybe next time!! :P" - theMeatly. July 12, 2017. Twitter. * Matt Goles, the game programmer of Bendy and the Ink Machine, tweeted his joke claim that he wanted to add a new character to Chapter 3's update for Chapter 4's release but theMeatly decline this idea because he thought it was too "radical". Furthermore, he introduces "Borkis" who turns out to be exactly Buddy Boris with his head rotated upside down, described as the "chillest dude and was afraid of nothing"."So I wanted to add a new character to #BATIM, but @themeatly thought he was too "radical". SO here he is for all of you! This is Borkis, he's the chillest dude and ain't afraid of nothin!" - Matt Goles. May 3, 2018. Twitter. ** The name "Borkis" seems to be a reference to the game's fanbase community where they use the term "bork" for Boris. * There's a hidden picture in the mobile port of Bendy and the Ink Machine which shows three distorted Buddy Borises in Chapter 1's background with text "BORIS COMES FOR THE SOUL", the image never appears in-game and seems to be an easter egg. ;Chapter 2: The Old Song * During the after credits image from Chapter 2's pre-update showing Sammy's remains, the outer edge of the image appears to show Buddy Boris' lower legs and shoes at the top right. This image was removed upon Chapter 3's release and it can be still found within the game files. * The walking animation for Buddy Boris when he reveals himself was initially very basic in the earlier versions of Chapter 2. With the release of the Chapter 3 update, the animation was changed to be more detailed and to match the new animations used throughout Chapter 3. ** In addition to Chapter 2's pre-update, Buddy Boris' eyes were facing in opposite directions as if cross-eyed before they were changed upon Chapter 3's release. * On Twitter, theMeatly wonders what Buddy Boris has been doing before encountering Henry.Hmm... I wonder what Boris was doing the whole time before Henry showed up?" - theMeatly. December 2, 2017. Twitter ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * In Chapter 3's first teaser image, Buddy Boris is seen holding a wrench, though he never does in game. * In the dark hallway after hearing the sound of someone running, when Henry ask Buddy Boris "Did you hear that?" before saying "Yeah. Me either.", Buddy Boris does not seem to nod to show the sign of responding with yes as he is entirely mute, happening to be an oversight during development. This can be noticed when Henry turns around to look at Buddy Boris. * Next to the chest in the safehouse, there is a bone. Henry can pick up this bone and give it to Buddy Boris, which will cause Buddy Boris to walk around with the bone in his mouth. * In the safehouse at the beginning of the chapter, Buddy Boris' laundry is seen hanging out to dry and reveals that he wears polka-dotted boxer shorts, something often depicted in various old cartoons. This also reveals that Buddy Boris' clothes are not physically attached to his body, unlike the other ink monsters. * Before Chapter 4's release, from the after credits image, if the player chose the "Path of the Angel", Buddy Boris is seen tied up against a board as the shadow of Twisted Alice looms on a nearby wall. * If striking Buddy Boris with any weapons, he will receive "ink splat effects" similar to fighting monsters. However, neither of these weapons can necessarily kill Buddy Boris. ** This is not possible in the first release of Chapter 3 until the update upon Chapter 4's release. * Buddy Boris does not feel afraid in darkness from the dark corridors in Chapter 3's first release before Chapter 4 comes out. * If interacting the phonograph to turn the music off in the safehouse, this slows Buddy Boris' "dance to the music" movement speed down. ;Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * In Chapter 4's announcement trailer, if one looks real carefully at the bottom side of the video behind Twisted Alice, there is what appears to be Buddy Boris laying on the floor. * The "Buddy Boris Railway" ride, one of the mentioned rides for Bendy Land, is named after the character. |-|Boris and the Dark Survival = References Category:Characters Category:Human/toon hybrids Category:BATIM characters Category:BATDS characters Category:DCTL characters